El asesino de los Uchiha' s
by Haruhi Yamashiki
Summary: -Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha-. Dije mientras le daba la mano. -Un gusto Sasuke-kun, ¿puedo llamarte así?-. se ve muy mona sonrojada. -Claro Sakura puedo hacerte una pregunta-. Aprovechare. -Sipi- se sonrojo mas estará enferma. -¿Tu pelo de verdad es rosa?- ya sé que pregunta tan estúpida, solo espero no haberla incomodado. -Sí, verdad que es un color raro- no puedo creer que mi pregunta l


Oliiiiiiiii! Bueno soy nueva en esto así que daré lo mejor que mi pobre y explotada mente puede dar. Esto es un one-shot que escribí hace tiempo era un cuento para la escuela pero lo adapte a un Sasusaku y le cambie unas partes y está más largo por que el cuento tenía como máximo 4 cuartillas.

Sasuke, Sakura y todos los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto, en cambio esta historia es de mi autoría.

Advertencia es un UA (creo que así se escribe, haaa ayudaaaaaa!)

**El asesino de los Uchiha' s**

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha tengo 17 año recién cumplidos, soy alto, mi pelo es negro azabache al igual que mis ojos, mi piel es blanca y mi ropa es toda de color negro pues en este momento me encuentro en el auto de mi tío Madara Uchiha, regresando de el funeral de mis padres ahora viviré con el ya que mi hermano mayor esta en el hospital, Madara es lo único que me queda, toda la familia que tenia está muriendo poco a poco.

Ultimadamente ha habido muchas muertes en la familia Uchiha estoy seguro que son porque somos los dueños de la empresa más poderosa de Konoha, esto se ha convertido en una masacre.

Me encuentro en la puerta de la casa de mi tío, de solo pensar en que ya no volveré a ver a mi madre haciéndome el desayuno o a mi padre leyendo el periódico se me revuelve el estomago y mi hermano mayor itachi no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo todos sabemos que morirá y aun así no me dejan verlo, realmente mi vida se ha vuelto pedazos de lo que antes era ahora solo tengo soledad, ni siquiera he podido ver al dobe de mi mejor amigo (y único).

-Sasuke- me llama mi tío.

-mph- realmente me duele la cabeza.

-la habitación de arriba a la derecha es la tuya han traído la mayoría de tus cosas deberías de intentar dormir un rato- solamente asentí y subí con mis maletas en un rato más acomodare mi ropa ahora lo que quiero es dormir.

**Flash back**

_-Vamos Sasuke no seas aburrido- mi hermano mayor tan persuasivo como siempre, somos casi idénticos solo nos diferencia el pelo y sus ojeras, por su enfermedad, el es la persona que mas me comprende, aparte del dobe claro. _

_-Si teme anda es tu cumpleaños y no todos los días se cumplen diecisiete años, anda teme antes de que seamos demasiado viejos para divertirnos- el dobe de Naruto Uzumaki mi mejor amigo alto, rubio y con ojos azules, a pesar de tener un personalidad completamente diferente a la mía me comprende como solo el puede._

_-Está bien pero no se pasen mucho y dobe intenta invitar a Hinata a bailar- dije con burla y una sonrisa de medio lado._

_3_

_2_

_1_

_- ¡TEME!- Naruto estaba rojo de vergüenza._

_-jajajajaja- itachi y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos._

_Subimos al auto y conduje hasta llegar a un bar muy popular en Konoha llamado ''ANBU'' el mas tecnológico y divertido._

_4 horas después_

_-Naruto es hora de irnos- me fastidia que todas las mujeres de este bar nos traguen con la mirada._

_-Espera un rato más teme, Hinata-chan casi acepta tener una cita conmigo- al fin se dio cuenta de que le gusta._

_-Oye Naruto pero si apenas ha bailado contigo dos canciones- mi hermano puede llegar a ser muy cruel con Naruto._

_-Cállate itachi-san, Hinata-chan será mi novia ya lo verán-datteballo-._

_-Siempre con lo mismo dobe pues apúrate que me quiero ir a mi casa tienes 20 minutos o me voy sin ti- sentencie._

_-HINATA-CHAN BAILA CONMIGO-DATEBALLO- Naruto salió corriendo._

_-Tsk, que ruidosos es el dobe- me duele la cabeza._

_-Hey Sasuke- voltee a ver a itachi._

_-¿Qué?- no lo demostrare pero me dio curiosidad._

_-Tal vez tu también deberías conseguir una novia- ese comentario me descoloco no es que no quiera tener novia o que sea gay pero todas las mujeres que conozco exceptuando a mi madre solamente ven en nosotros a un signo de pesos o a un chico guapo que presumir._

_-Creo que aun no he conocido a una chica que me quiera por mi- es la verdad._

_-si pues espero que la encuentres pronto porque sino tendrás una estampida detrás de ti por mucho tiempo- itachi lo dijo en broma pero realmente eso sí que me asusto puesto que es verdad que en el instituto tengo una estampida detrás de mi._

_-No te presiono pero cuando cumplas la mayoría se te vendrá una bronca- itachi se rio._

_-No es gracioso itachi, de todos modos no me enrollare con cualquiera, prefiero lidiar con la estampida que con una lunática-._

_-¿Cómo Karin?-._

_-Como Karin-._

_-Listo teme tengo una cita con mi Hina-chan-._

_Caminamos en silencio al auto, cabe la posibilidad de que itachi quiera que tenga novia para verme con alguien antes de morir, intentare darle gusto._

_Dejamos al dobe en su casa y regresamos a la nuestra, es un poco raro esperaba encontrar la luz encendida y a mi madre esperándonos._

_-Hey itachi esto no te parece raro- no lo aceptare pero estoy nervioso._

_-¡MAMA! ¡PAPA!- grito itachi, no nos contestaron.- hay que ir a pude asentir. _

_Camine por los pasillos y de repente vi algo rojo salir de el despacho de mi padre, me asuste un montón, pero vi la puerta entreabierta, mis padres estaban muertos, se veía la sangre salir de sus cabezas y lo único que puede hacer fue quedarme viendo sus cuerpos llenos de sangre, no hice nada por evitar que siguieran sangrando._

_-¡SASUKE!- me gritaba mi hermano._

_Y no pude evitar que viera los cuerpos llenos de sangre de nuestros padres, cuando desperté del shock itachi estaba tirado en el piso desmayado y no tuve otra opción más que llamar a una ambulancia y a la policía._

_-Oyee!-escucho una voz._

_-Oyeeee!-se oye cerca._

_-Oyeeeeeeeeee!- que molesta._

**Fin flash back**

-Oyeeeeeeeeeeeee!-.

-Tsk, déjame dormir- realmente que molesta.

-Es que… la cena está ahora siento más culpa.

-Está bien ahora bajo, gracias…-

-Sakura, Sakura Haruno-. Que lindo nombre, aparte de todo ella es una linda chica, aunque no puedo creer que su pelo sea de verdad rosa.

-Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha-. Dije mientras le daba la mano.

-Un gusto Sasuke-kun, ¿puedo llamarte así?-. se ve muy mona sonrojada.

-Claro Sakura puedo hacerte una pregunta-. Aprovechare.

-Sipi- se sonrojo mas estará enferma.

-¿Tu pelo de verdad es rosa?- ya sé que pregunta tan estúpida, solo espero no haberla incomodado.

-Sí, verdad que es un color raro- no puedo creer que mi pregunta le haya dado risa y la haya tomado con tanto humor realmente es muy positiva.

-De hecho, pero a ti te queda bien- de eso no hay duda es una chica muy rara.

-Debemos ir a cenar o Madara-san se molestara-ups! lo olvide.

-Claro, mmm…-.

-Sakura, Sakura Haruno-.

-Un gusto Sakura, mi nombre es Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha-.

-Sasuke apresúrate a cenar que se enfriara- mi tío Madara entro en mi habitación con un conjunto de ropa blanco, me pareció algo tonto tomando en cuenta de que acabamos de llegar de el funeral de su hermano, y mi padre.

-Ya voy- le dije del modo mas posible que pude, no es que lo odie pero siempre ha habido algo de Madara que hace que todos piensen que es un lunático.

-Sakura, por favor podrías invitar a tu madre a cenar con nosotros, de todos modos sería bueno que Sasuke conozca nuevas personas y que mejor que las adorables Haruno's.

-Si Madara-san- no sé porque pero creo que Sakura le teme un poco.

Esa noche conocí a la madre de Sakura, una señora muy hermosa pero no como Sakura su madre era alta y Sakura promedio la señora era rubia y ella pelirosa, Sakura tenia la piel melocotón y su madre era casi pálida, y Sakura tenía una linda mirada jade y su madre tenía los ojos verde opaco.

No pude dejar de pensar en que Madara parecía controlar cada movimiento de la señora Haruno como si se tratase de una muñeca.

Estuve una semana sin saber nada del dobe de mi mejor amigo y todos los días sin falta me sentaba en el patio de la casa (mansión) con Sakura y ella me contaba anécdotas de cuando era pequeña, tenía la misma edad que yo, pero era muy inocente y demasiado dulce parecía casi un ángel.

Pronto comenzarían las clases y quería ver al dobe pero también quería cambiarme de instituto para pasar más tiempo con Sakura, ultimadamente todo lo que pensaba era intentar comunicarme con el dobe y ver a Sakura, lo cual no es problema simplemente debo asomarme a la casa de al lado y esperar a que Sakura salga o gritar, o llamarle.

Había decidido seguir en el mismo instituto a pesar de los intentos de mi tio por convencerme de lo contrario, de hecho eso fue exactamente lo que me hizo decidirlo, otro punto es que no he visto al dobe de mi mejor amigo y Sakura solo tengo que caminar unos metros y podre verla.

Naruto estaba en casa de los Uchiha, Sakura se había ofrecido a darle un tour por la casa porque a pesar de llevar unos meses en esa casa-mansión Sasuke aun tenia problemas para ubicarse y para saber para qué son las habitaciones ya que en comparación con la casa de Fugaku Uchiha esa casa era enorme.

Había algo que había llamado la atención de Sasuke una habitación que Sakura había dicho que no sabía par que era, que estaba cerrada con seguro y que Madara se enceraba ahí por horas y no dejaba entrar a nadie, que no había podido ver su interior ni una sola vez.

Ahora se encontraba con Naruto en su habitación, Sakura se había ido para estudiar para un examen de algebra que tenia, y también para dejar que Sasuke platicara con su mejor amigo en paz después de todo hace bastante que no lo veía.

-Oye teme!-.

-Mph!-.

-Cuando vas a decirle a Sakura que te gusta-.

-Bueno! Cuando vas a pedirle que sea tu novia- maldito dobe si sigue así alguien podría escuchar y irle con el chisme a Sakura.

-Cállate dobe lo que yo le pida a Sakura es mi problema-. Wuuuuau ahora tengo calor.

-bueno como digas teme si necesitas ayuda para una cena romántica no dudes en llamarme-.

-¡Púdrete dobe!-maldito hizo que me sonrojara.

-Jejeje nos vemos teme-.

-Adiós dobe-.

No he podido dormir en toda la noche, no sé porque Madara no quiere que tenga contacto con las personas que conozco de antes del asesinato pero estoy seguro de que no me gustara la razón.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿no dormiste bien?- me encontré con Sakura esperando el transporte.

-No, ultimadamente he pensado en demasiadas cosas, tu ¿Cómo dormiste sa-ku-ra?-.

-Bi...bien sa… Sasuke-kun-. Se veía muy mona sonrojada.

De repente un tipo con el cabello largo, castaño, y con los ojos raros… ¿son color esmeralda?... esta saludando a Sakura, no se porque pero eso me enojo mucho y me dieron unas ganas inmensas de golpear a ese tipo.

-Sasuke-kun el es mi amigo Neji Hyuga. Neji-chan él es mi amigo Sasuke Uchiha-. Nos presento Sakura.

-Un gusto- dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo y con un tono frio.

Sakura se paso todo el camino platicando con ambos y intentando que nos llevásemos mejor, cosa que no logro en lo absoluto; cuando ya iba a llegar a mi instituto le dije a Sakura que necesitaba hablar con ella, realmente me parece que lo mejor sería decirle mis sentimientos antes de que ese tipo la aleje de mi lado.

-Sasuke-kun lo mejor sería que nos viésemos mañana, hoy tengo que ir con mi mama a la revisión médica de la abuela-.

-Está bien Sakura mañana nos vemos- no me quedo más opción que despedirme de ella.

Me baje del autobús, entre a clases y no preste atención a nada no podía dejar de sentir una opresión en el pecho, a pesar de saber que Madara era amable con Sakura por el hecho de que lo ayuda porque mi pequeña pelirosa es demasiado amable y estoy seguro de que Madara siente algo por su madre, por eso debo apresurarme a pedirle a Sakura que sea mi novia antes de que Madara se encargue de hacerla mi prima política.

pero nadie me contesto, no se me hacia raro en esta casa nadie era amable conmigo, solo vivíamos Madara y yo y algunas empleadas del servicio y la única persona con la que me relacionaba era con Sakura y como ella estaba con su abuela no tenia nadie con quien hablar.

-Lo mejor será que llame al dobe- hablaba conmigo mismo mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación y sin querer me detuve enfrente de la puerta que Madara mantenía cerrada con seguro, no sé porque solo verla un escalofrió recorría mi espalda, intente abrirla pero no pude y pensé que tal vez en la habitación de Madara se encontrase la llave después de todo yo no entraba ni siquiera a su estudio.

Camine despacio para no llamar la atención de los empleados del servicio y entre sin hacer mucho ruido a su habitación lo único bueno de no socializar con Madara es que cuando le preguntaba cuánto tiempo va a estar fuera me daba carta libre para ir a donde yo quisiera, siempre y cuando no sea demasiado tarde y el nunca ha excluido nada tal vez para no despertar sospechas.

Entre en su habitación y otro escalofrió me recorrió al ver una foto de mis padres junto a Madara, no sé porque pero yo no confió en el.

Revolví los cajones en busca de la llave e intente que todo quedara como estaba antes de entra pero no encontré la estúpida llave hasta que se me ocurrió que tal vez podría estar en algún cuadro no se que este escondiendo Madara en ese cuarto pero al parecer debe ser muy secreto par que nadie pueda ver lo que hay en él.

Encontré la llave justamente detrás del cuadro que había llamado mi atención desde el principio, no se pero el que Madara tuviera la llave detrás de ese cuadro hace que sienta que el intenta algo en contra nuestra y ahora lo único que tengo que proteger es a Naruto y a Sakura.

-Lo mejor será ordenar antes de que Madara llegue-. Limpie su habitación y intente que todo quedara como antes.

Casi corrí por el pasillo para llegar a mi habitación y escondí la llave en mi mochila sabia que lo que hacía estaba mal pero no podía dejar de pensar que si le preguntaba directamente a Madara el no me contestaría o me diría una mentira.

Mi tío no tardaba en llegar así que debía intentar mantenerme calmado y empezar a hacer mis deberes para que no sospechara que estuve haciendo toda la tarde, en cuanto termine de hacer mis deberes tome una ducha e intente descansar u poco, creo que lo mejor será entrar en la noche, así Madara estará dormido y no se dará cuenta.

-Buenas noches- es lo único que se escucho por parte de los dos durante la cena, de por si los Uchiha' s no son muy sociables y sumándole mis nervios el ambiente era el más tenso que había vivido en mi vida.

En cuanto termine de cenar subí a mi habitación con la excusa de tener demasiado cansancio por los deberes de la escuela, solamente espero que mi tío no se duerma demasiado tarde.

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada y me encontraba enfrente de la puerta que Madara mantenía con seguro, lo único que alumbraba era una vela que utilizaba para ver solo lo necesario, estaba un poco indeciso si debía abrir o no la puerta; pero ya había tomado la llave y no quedaba vuelta atrás, después el notaria que tomo la llave y la cambiaria de lugar, y seria mas difícil volver a encontrarla o quien sabe que le haría.

Intente meter la llave en la hendidura haciendo el menor ruido posible, aun así creo que me descubrirán aun así no pienso detenerme, estoy seguro que lo que tiene detrás de esa puerta no puede ser bueno.

En cuanto la puerta cedió, lo que vi me dejo helado, en las paredes llenas de recortes de asesinos y también de las noticias de las "misteriosas" muertes de todos y cada uno de los Uchiha' s, una caja de herramientas debajo de una mesa que tenía un montón de armas y cuchillos, un ropero que estaba también cerrado pero aun así hasta acá se podía oler la sangre.

De repente sentí como alguien me aventaba as adentro de la habitación y cerraba con seguro, en cuanto volteé lo único que alcance a ver fue a Madara con su puño en alto y la vela había rodado fuera de la habitación.

Intente esquivar la paliza que Madara quería darme, el verlo intentando pegarme solo acrecentaba mi sed de venganza, no solo por el golpe que me dio sino también por todos los Uchiha' s que mato y por mi familia que destruyo dejándome solo, todo lo que pude pensar fue en matar a Madara Uchiha.

-¡¿Por qué asesinaste a tu propia familia?- pregunte lleno de rabia.

-¡POR QUE SOLO ME ESTORBABAN!- me grito y no pude evitar tomar un cuchillo abalanzarme sobre él, intente herirlo pero no lo logre y antes de que intentara algo en mi contra le clave el cuchillo en la mano derecha, y empezó a sangrar demasiado, aun así, no sé de donde saco la sangre fría para sacar el cuchillo de entre sus huesos y tomar un arma de la mesa, lo primero que intente fue cubrirme con algo, me puse detrás de la mesa y tome un arma pero cuando intente dispararle el me dio en el hombro y solté el alma y una maldición debido al dolor, caí al suelo y Madara se acerco caminando tranquilamente a pesar de sangrar por montones y piso mi herida, solté un grito y el rio de un modo macabro, de repente saque fuerza suficiente para golpear el estomago de Madara y tome el arma del suelo intente dispararle pero él empezó a forcejearme el arma y de repente escuche el sonido que se hace al disparar y vi sangre .

Madara cayó a un lado mío y yo solo podía ver como de su boca salía un montón de sangre y tocia de repente escuche el sonido de sirenas de bomberos y solo entonces me percate de que había demasiado humo a mí alrededor porque afuera se estaba incendiando por la vela que Madara había votado al cerrar la puerta.

Lo primero que hice fue abrir la ventana y saltar a pesar de estar en un segundo piso, de repente todo se volvió negro.

Sentía demasiado dolor en mi hombro pero no me importaba ya no me quedaba nadie, no sabía que día era, ni donde estaba pero estaba seguro que sería mejor que regresar y enfrentarme a que soy el único Uchiha que queda, que ya no tengo familia y que toda mi vida será una farsa para no dar pena a los demás.

-Sasuke-kun-. Se oía llanto.

-Teme-. Tristeza.

-Sasuke… por favor despierta-. Sakura, Naruto.

Empecé a parpadear lentamente, me dolía todo el cuerpo y no podía dejar de pensar en que de ahora en adelante estaba solo y no tendría a nadie, y dentro de mi limitado campo de visión entraron una mata de pelo rosa y una mata amarilla y pensé aun tengo gente que me quiere y aun tengo que proponerle a Sakura que sea mi novia, no puedo dejar que el Hyuga me la quite.

-¡SASUKEEEEE!-. Siempre escandalosos; me dio dolor de cabeza pero me hace feliz saber que ellos serán de ahora en adelante mi familia y ya no viviré con el asesino de los Uchiha' s; aun que debo agradecerle porque gracias a el conosi a la que será mi novia.

-Sakura se mi novia- dije de modo que pudiera escucharme sobre el griterío del dobe, pero calmado aunque mi sonrojo denotaba mi nerviosismo.

…

-Sakura…?- tal vez la asuste.

-SI QUIERO SASUKE-KUN- un suspiro de alivio y dolor salió de mi boca, Sakura me estaba asfixiando.

Corrijo ahora ella ya es mi novia.

-Sakura me lastimas-.

FIN


End file.
